Evelynne de Clare
Trivia * Evelynne De Clare is the real name of the Dark One, also known as the Pawnbroker. She is a person claimed to be able to make anything happen at the right price. Many demanding wishes never came to be due to the cost being too great. * All agreements are sealed with a blood pact or a cursed kiss. * It is rumored that those who don't uphold their end of the deal are killed by the Dark One with a single goodbye kiss. * Evelynne De Clare was a former legend of the Kingdom of Libra, before she killed the former Dark One in the year 1084 and became the current Dark One. * Her power allows her to manipulate reality to a limited degree, allowing her to fight enemies in highly unique ways. This ability can be used for many different things, including but not limited to healing spells, locator spells (requires something belonging to the person), protection spells, shapeshifting spells, teleportation spells, transformation spells (to alter one object into another). * Sometimes Evelynne will transform into her former human form to allow her to walk around without being recognized as easily. * Targets struck by Evelynne have their very life force drained on every hit. * For some strange reason, there is no bounty placed on her head despite the things she's done through her contracts. * The Dark One inflicts a sense of dread upon all of its enemies. This effect becomes several times more powerful if the Dark One's gaze is directed at a single target. * The Dark One is capable of sending itself and the desired targets into a World of Darkness, in which Zorakk Netherhades conquered the world and killed off humanity. It is a world where only dread, despair, death and hopelessness can be found. * Blood pact and blood curse allows the Dark One to either make pacts bound by blood or to cast curses on a victim across any distance, by using their own blood as an ingredient. Pacts and curses can have a large amount of different effects. * The Goodbye Kiss is a finishing move that attempts to destroy the victim from inside out. It must be used against targets who are weaker than the user or are already severely weakened through other means. A person who dies from this Kiss will have all of their remaining energy stolen and given to the user. * Reality Conjuring allows the Dark One to create artifacts out of nothing, or by using ingredients for more powerful artifacts. * Heart Ripping allows the Dark One to rip out his victim's heart with its hand. It must be used against targets who are weaker than the user or are already severely weakened through other means. Doing so removes the target's emotions and turns them into a living machine. The Dark One can easily control this heartless victim since it no longer feels any allegiances to anyone. By crushing the heart, the target will die. The Dark One can also heal or curse the heart and then give it back to the owner to permanently change their allegiances / affiliations. * The Curse of Netherhades is the Dark One's ultimate spell. It unleashes a dark fog that can travel through entire continents and put a desired curse on anyone who comes into contact with the dark fog. * The Dark One can see glimpses of the future through her Foresight ability. * The Black Blade inflicts damage to its target even if they blocked the blade. It also steals Energy from them. * The Abyssal Crystal is capable of taking on any form by using the wielder's Energy. * The Black Blade and the Abyssal Crystal can control the actions of the Dark One and are the only weapons that can slay a Dark One, except for some rare exceptions such as the power of deities. Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Black Market Category:Eison Category:Halloween